Who Would Have Thought?
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: The story of her first kiss was a story only known to herself. [JoshuaAzmaria]


**Fandom: **Chrno Crusade**  
Title: **Who Would Have Thought?**  
Author/Artist: **Fullmetal Ai**  
Theme(s): **31. The Library ; Bookshop **  
Pairing/Characters: **Joshua/Azmaria**  
Rating:** PG-13 / T**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrno Crusade. I just feed off of the story and make my own fanfiction .. though I don't own the characters. xD;**  
Summary: **The story of her first kiss was never known to anyone but herself.

**

* * *

**

The room was silent, save for the sound of the old grandfather clock ticking in one corner of the room.

_Tick, Tock .. Tick, Tock .._

In the room, a young girl and a young boy sat facing each other; the girl sitting nervoulsly erect in the loveseat on one side, while the boy sat slouching, his skin a pale, sickly color, on the couch that adorned the other side. Nothing but the library of books on the shelves surrounded them, other than the clock that continued counting down the seconds that they stayed that way.

_Tick, Tock .._

The two had been there all afternoon, silent. The boy stared at the girl, while the girl stared at her neatly folded, shaking hands in her lap. Not a word was spoken, though a cough could be heard from the boy every now and then.

Four hours. Four hours without a word. Though usually the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy enjoyed silence, this was ridiculous. He stood up, making sure he balanced before stepping toward the shaky girl. She looked up, making a small, surprised squeaking sound at the mere sound of his sudden movement; her shaking only increased as she realized he had sat down next to her.

".. Are you scared of me?" He asked, as gentle as he possibly could, watching as the silver-haired girl next to him closed her mahogany eyes and shook her head rapidly. So she _was_ scared.

"Don't be scared of me .. Please don't .." The boy pleadingly whispered, reaching a finger out to stroke her hair. She shivered under his feathered touch, making another obvious noise of fright. The boy retracted his hand, cradling it to him as if he were burnt. His expression softened, and he looked almost sad.

"Why are you scared? We're not going to hurt you .." The girl opened her eyes and looked to him, seeing the saddened expression .. slowly, she gathered the nerve to speak.

"I-I .. You guys .. hurt .." She couldn't say anything else. She knew that this was the brother of a good friend of hers .. and that she and her partner had been hurt during her capture. He didn't seem to remember ..

The boy kept on staring at her, his eyes trailing from her hair .. to her face .. resting on her eyes for a moment before trailing down to her body .. further down .. and then back up to her eyes. One thing he had noticed about her; she was pretty. _Very_ pretty. Unconciously, his hand reached out once more and stroked her long, platinum locks.

"You're very pretty .." He murmured, watching as her eyes widened even more. He smiled to himself. He liked this girl.

"Your name .. what was it again?" He closed his eyes and relished in the sound as she spoke nervously once more, stumbling over her words.

"A-Azmaria .. a-and ..-"

"I'm Joshua .." He said softly, bringing his hand to her chin and turning her face toward him.

"Aion says that once Pandaemonium is defeated, I will be heir to his throne .." Joshua leaned in, an innocently malicious smile forming on his face. "I want you to be my queen when that happens, Azmaria .." Azmaria's eyes widened, but she dared not pull away, for fear of his capabilities.

And then it happened.

Azmaria let out yet another surprised noise as she felt Joshua's lips on hers, her thoughts clouding over with questions of 'What's going on?' and 'Why is he doing this?' Her eyes remained wide, arms at her sides, while his blue eyes closed and his other hand was brought to rest on her pale cheek. Slowly, gently she felt herself being pushed back onto the cushions of the loveseat, Joshua's form resting on top of hers.

_Oh God,_ she thought. _Oh God, what's happening?_

Azmaria's feelings of fear only intensified as he forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring the inside of her mouth with a soft sigh. She felt his hand travel down her side, and she began shaking even more than she was, fearing for her safety at this point.

"JOSHUA!"

Joshua jumped, detaching himself from the girl who shook almost violently by this point, a frightened look on her face. He looked over to the intruder, blanching as he realized who it was. Aion strode into the room, a look of immense anger on his face towards Joshua.

"A-Aion .. I .. I didn't mean to .."

"Fiore," Aion called. The brunette girl was at his side in a moment.

"Yes, Master Aion?" She replied softly.

"Take Miss Azmaria to another room. She needs to be away from Joshua." Fiore looked to Joshua, then to Azmaria, and nodded.

"As you wish, sir," She said, walking over to Azmaria and gently taking her arm. She quickly complied, standing up shakily as Fiore pulled her up. The two walked to Azmaria's room, leaving Aion and Joshua alone. Aion stared angrily at his young ward, who stared right back at him. It was silent for another moment, before Joshua broke it.

"I want her to be my future queen, Aion," He said, gaining confidence. Aion looked shocked for a moment before chuckling.

"And so she shall be. But she's too young right now." Aion smiled, holding out his hand for Joshua to take. "Wait until she's older. Then she's all yours." Joshua smiled innocently.

"She will be?" He asked cheerfully. Aion chuckled.

"Yes."

---

_That was my first kiss,_ Azmaria wrote in her diary, seven years after that incident. She stole a glance to the blonde-haired man in the bed next to her, and smiled warmly as she heard him mutter her name in his slumber. She turned back to her diary and wrote some more.

_I've never told Joshua of it. He would have been so heartbroken if he knew that he stole my first kiss from me in that way; Especially since he was so corrupted by that time, having Chrno's horns and all. _

Azmaria giggled to herself as she heard him talk in his sleep again, saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'The baby needs to be changed, Az ..' She turned back to her diary once again, looking at it and thinking of anything other she would like to put. After a while, she smiled and scribbled one last thing in there.

_But even after all that, the battle with Pandaemonium, his freedom from Aion's grasp .. who would have thought that we would be in love like this?_

She closed her diary and put it safely in it's box. Upon retracting her hand, she stared at the golden band on her ring finger; The band that signified their marriage, their pledge of eternal love. She smiled.

_Who would have thought?_

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

**A/N:** I was thinking earlier that I don't write enough dark fics. So I wrote one. This is probably, aside from one of my other fanfics, the darkest fanfiction that I have ever gotten the nerve to write. x3 I'm quite proud of it.

This was meant to be a drabble for **_Just For Us_**, which is my 30 Romances fanfiction collection. However, I decided to put this particular one all out on its lonesome, seeing as I'm so proud of how it turned out. n.n Plus, it's one of the extra ones. It's still going to be part of my 30 Romances bundle, but it's going to be out of the 30 Romances fanfiction collection on fanfiction(dot)net. I hope you enjoy! Because I sure did. x3

_**-Ai**_


End file.
